


Words Escape Me

by periwren



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Throwing milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: If we never admit to our faults we can carry on and pretend they don't exist.And it is unimaginable that the great Princey could possibly have any faults at all. So long as he distracts the others attention away from his secret.





	Words Escape Me

**Author's Note:**

> I did a fic where I was mean to the hot popular persona - I'm sorry

The great Roman "Princey" Sanders, Thomas's fanciful side -the great creative genius, bringer and chaser of all hopes and dreams, the grand champion who stands above all the common masses with his feats of bravery, passion, inspiration, popularity and sheer handsomeness. An invincible being - with no weaknesses to speak of.

Well at least that's how Roman _has_ to make sure he's perceived by the others. How else can he possibly convince Thomas that he is the one who can carry him towards his goals, his wildest dreams and beyond. If -if Thomas found out that the mighty Prince had a weakness -gasp- he would lose faith in him!

And the others (Princey shuddered with horror at the thought), well the others must never know, never even begin to suspect that he could have difficulties with anything. It was hard enough already going up against them to push Thomas in right direction, a constant battle against their endless stream of negative talk and doubts- apparently they always found his ideas; excessive, unrealistic, delusional, worthless daydreams, over the top, or flat out insane (but the last one is usually uttered when he elaborates from an idea put forth from Morality).

As such Princey ensures he never misses an opportunity to remind the other sides just how awesome he is. And he also reminds them of this fact when there isn't a opportunity. And he also reminds them of this fact whenever he enters a room. And also when he leaves a room. And once in a while he will just leave the others voice messages on their phones. Because they must only ever see the greatness in Roman, he couldn't bare the shame if they learned the truth.

* * *

 

So when Morality comes to him with a large birthday card for him to write in for Thomas, shoving it up to his face and waving a bunch of colored textures for him to use, Princey grabs the gold one and puts down his signature which consists mostly of stars and a crown and a squiggle that isn't anything legible. Princey's eyes drift over the block of words that must be Morality's and Logic's well wishes to the birthday boy, and notices a much smaller section in the corner that is written in black. 

That must be Anxiety's, thinks Prince handing the card back to Morality. Morality's grin droops as he looks at the autograph in the card.

"Don't you want to write anything more for our special little guys big day?" asks Morality

"My dear Morality my autograph is by far the most important and meaningful thing on that card," answers Princey puffing his chest out with self importance "Adding anything else at all would just take away from its significance,"

"Oh I see, if your sure," replies Morality looking at the paragraphs that he had written gushing sweet endearments to Thomas

"I am sorry that my work has now made your efforts pale in comparison, maybe next time I should sign the back of card, but I'm sure Thomas eventually take the time to bother reading yours at some stage"

Princey nearly winced at the look of hurt that flashed across Patton's adorable face.  If the other side was capable of thinking something bad about others he would have thought the Price was full of himself. As Patton walked away he didn't notice how Princey's shoulders dropped and he dragged his feet as he walked the other way.

~~~~

When Anxiety finds Princey sitting at the kitchen table drinking the last can of his favorite energy drink - the only thing that can keep him from being a mindless zombie for the rest of the day after another terrible nights sleep (there was just so much that he needed to worry about, before he could worry Thomas about it, you know),  - not only does he think bad things about the royal, he lets them fly out of his mouth in a pent up rage.

"OH COME ON, HOW CAN YOU STEAL MY DRINK AGAIN?!?"

Princey manages to keep his face blank but inwardly thinks, _oh no not again._

"How am I to know that this beverage belonged to you?" he said stalling for time, as his stomach filled with dread and he anticipated the other's answer.

"Are you really that stupid and self absorbed that you cannot read that note?" demanded Anxiety jabbing a finger towards a new piece of paper stuck to the center of the fridge "Or are you deliberately trying to piss me off?"

Princey steered himself for another pointless argument that he was intentionally going to cause.

"Oh that," said Princey staring at the paper and looking thoughtful "You see, I saw that and while I do care that you wanted to enjoy this - the thing is I don't care that you wanted to enjoy this," holding the drink up and waving it mockingly at Anxiety. Everything escalated from there until finally Dad comes to the kitchen to break it up, soothing Anxiety by fixing him some coffee to hold him over until they get some more energy drinks. Anxiety takes the coffee and storms off with one final glare at Princey who sighs deeply, staring blankly at the fridge and notices that there are two other new pieces of paper stuck there that weren't the one Anxiety pointed to. He feels knots building in his stomach, as Morality says he shouldn't be greedy and selfish taking Anxiety's special drinks.  

~~~~

Whenever Logic walks up to him with a list of chores that he has divided equally among the household, Princey's chest begins to tighten, as he takes the list from the other.

"It's important that we all pull our own weight around here Roman," said Logic giving him a hard stare "I needn't remind you the chaos that unfolded when Morality tried take on too much domestic work,"

"No I remember clearly," replied Princey, he did too, Morality had come very close to giving himself and Thomas a nervous breakdown.

"Then I trust that this time you will make the required effort and actually do these," said Logic tapping the lines on the paper in Princey's hand.

"Of course I will see to it that these deeds will promptly get done," said Princey lying through his teeth.

"Just don't forget - again," said Logic

Later when Logic would berate him again for not doing what he promised, Princey would huff and puff, saying that the chores Logan had given him were too basic for talents such as his, those chores would be much more suited to people of the common masses, and anyway he had been busy defending their realm from evil dragon witches, airing out the linen could wait a little longer, why did Logic always have to act like a fuss pot. This only served to tick Logic off even more, it made him believe that the other was just extremely arrogant and self-centered  and he didn't even consider they might be another reason why the items on his lists were never ever done.

 

* * *

 

Roman couldn't read. That sentence makes Roman squirm even just thinking it.

His name and the word "couldn't" should not be in the same sentence together, it was unimaginable, Princey was the greatest in all the land, there shouldn't be anything in the whole wide world that he couldn't do. But here was something, something that even small children could do that he could not. It was unbearable for him to think about. Nor could he explain how he had missed out on learning something so fundamental while the other sides had not. Was it because he was the fanciful side? Was it because he imagined everything, and thus never had to read about anything because he based everything on his own or Thomas's thoughts? He didn't know, but it was not something he ever dreamed of asking.

He could just imagine the others and Thomas's reaction to learning that he couldn't even read. The thought was unbearable, humiliating, the back of his neck started heating up as the pictured it;

Morality's would be shock and genuine confusion, thought Prince, and then he would become very animated and would probably go off on a tangent about how I failed at the process of adultery.

Anxiety's face would light up in a delighted smirk, that fiend would definitely find a way to use this against me - like that time he had put that paper on me and Morality had removed it and informed me that it said "Kick me" and then later in the day there was another and Morality said this one said "Kick me harder!"  

And Logic, - Princey frowned deeply as he imagined Logics reaction, if he had to describe in a word how he thought Logic would feel about him not being able to read it would be - smug. While Anxiety seemed to be Princey's arch nemesis, Logic seemed to be his rival. Princey always felt something different from Logic that wasn't there when he went up against Anxiety, it was like jealousy, like they were always in a competition to one up the other. Princey remembered the videos where Logic almost through a hissy fit for the others showing up and insisted that the others sinc out of the room first so it seemed that Thomas was only thanking him for the help provided. Or how after the Valentines video Morality informed him that Logic was now trying to learn Spanish although it seemed so far he was only successful at learning one insulting phrase.

Yes, if there was one person Princey dreaded learning about his inability to read it was Logic. It was something the other would lord over him, use to gloat at how superior he was to him (as if everybody didn't know he was the smartest person they all knew already), maybe even use to turn Thomas against him.

Actually Princey was a bit proud of the fact he had kept his secret hidden from the others particularly Logic for so long. Now he wasn't the brightest bulb in the room but the fact he had learned so much without reading was truly astounding. Princey would learn through doing - hands on work, creating building things, he had an excellent eye for colors and patters and his ability to retain information from hearing something was astounding - which is why he loved Disney songs so much (so catchy), but have you ever tried to memorize the words to an entire Shakespeare play just by listening to someone read it out loud? This was how he had to learn anything from books, he would ask Thomas (or on the odd occasion Morality) to read things out loud to him, and would tell them that it helped him picture how the scene was set or lines meant to be delivered.

But the problem with secrets though is they always have a way of coming out.

 

* * *

 

I have got to get out of here, thought Princey desperately. It was a Wednesday night and the sides plus Thomas had crowded around the dinning table to play a game together. Logic had picked it - so of course it was a challenging (even for a regular person) word game. Princey wanted to take his samurai sword and impale himself.  From what Princey understood of the explanation of the game, on a piece of paper there was a shape in front of them was made up of boxes and in each box was a letter, and you had to try and make as many words using the letters, but the next letter you used had to be touching the last letter you wrote down. The longer the word the more points you got.

What insane person would enjoy such an atrocity! Princey mentally screamed to himself. 

 Obviously Logic, but apparently every one else too, Morality was gleefully giggling as he set down a big plate of cookies and a glass of milk for each of them to enjoy while they played, Thomas said that this might be something fun to try with his real world friends and maybe he could gain a edge playing it here and it seemed that this was one of those times that Anxiety scowled and moaned but actually really wanted to join in with everyone. Great. If Anxiety had refused to play it would have been much easier for Princey to leave too but now any excuse he came up with to go, the others countered and Morality literally grabbed him and dragged him to the table.

They decided to do this in rotating pairs because there was always one person left on their own. First up Princey/Thomas vs Anxiety/Morality vs Logic. Princey peered down at the jumble of letters on their page, Thomas nudged him and whispered "Harder than it looks huh?"

"Don't worry Thomas you've got this," he whispered back, lifting his pencil posed to write something but he didn't. Thomas did get a few words out, but no one was surprised that Logic won the round.

"Well I think we know the basic idea now, so now the competition begins," announced Morality.

"I would love to have a challenger that could even remotely reach my level," smirked Logic.

"Well I do know some big words," Morality smiled back.

Round two, Princey/Logic vs Thomas/Anxiety vs Morality. Princey breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Logan was focused on getting words out that he didn't even ask him to help find any words. But shockingly Thomas and Anxiety and Morality while they didn't beat them in overall points, both teams had pulled from the puzzle the same 9 letter word that Logic had not found. Nothing worse than a competitive person losing at a game they chose and they thought they could easily best every one in, Logic's mood had started to sour.

"Thanks for your help, Princey, you were a great partner" said Logic sarcastically. Princey frowned back at him but didn't say anything he didn't want to draw attention to the fact he hadn't done anything in either of the rounds.

Round three he intentionally sabotaged. Paired with Anxiety, he started knocking the others arm with his elbow, when Anxiety (predictably) started knocking back, he then complained loudly that he was not giving him enough room and the other had foul body odor.  Anxiety didn't write down much after that. Problem was although both Logic and Morality were on the winning team for the round, Morality was on fire and had gotten more words out than his partner, Logic took his frustrations out on the other two saying he couldn't concentrate with them acting like moronic savages.

"Now, now Logic its just a game, the idea is to have tons of fun," said Morality.

"Yes, yes, quite right Morality its just a silly pointless game," said Princey standing up from the table as Logic glared at him, "In fact I about a zillion better things to spend my time on so-"

He was cut off by Morality grabbing his arm again pulling him back down, "Come on sport sit down, we have at least one more round to do"

Princey felt like a lead weight had dropped into his stomach, his brow started to sweat and his breath became shallower because this round he had no partner, he was on his own.

He picked up his pencil and looked at the jumble of letters in front of him - but they could have been Japanese or ancient hieroglyphics for the amount of sense he could make of them.

Is that an "I", he thought in despair, oh what does it matter, even if I copy what's in front of me there's no point because I can't make any  _words._

Princey looked up at the others bent over in concentration looking at their papers, writing down words furiously. Morality seemed to be only competitor who could do this with a smile, Logic was glaring at if his stare could make the words arrange themselves on his demand. Anxiety and Thomas looking as hard as they could but were nothing compared to their partners. Princey looked back down at his paper, frustrated tears welling in his eyes, thinking how unfair it was that this was so easy for all of them. Picking up his pencil again he let out a shaky breath that no one else heard and started to draw on his paper, it was picture of him on a horse in a mighty castle looking down into the valleys below and-

"Time" called Thomas.

 Pencils clattered on the table as the words were counted and scores added up. Morality was on a winning streak he won the round, however thanks to good first and second round Logic had still won overall. Not that you would know it however, he was still fuming at how well Morality had done, he didn't want to admit it but he secretly wanted to beat everyone by a mile in this game to show off his vast vocabulary. With Morality coming so close to him in second he couldn't really boast now. But then he turned and saw Princey's page and gave out a nasty chuckle.

"Wow Princey you really strained your brain power in that round didn't you,"

Everyone glanced down at Princey's drawing on the page. "Aw that's cute," said Dad.

"Its completely irrelevant to the task at hand," snapped Logic. Princey felt his cheeks starting to heat up

 Its okay, its okay, calm down you just need to distract them - its not that you couldn't do this, make them think you could but didn't want to, thought Princey.

"Oh thank you Morality, are able to recognize great talent when you see it can't you, this was a much better use of my time than that silly word treasure hunt"

"The only talent you seem to possess is the ability to inflate your ego, I think I can see your head swelling right now," huffed Logic.

"Hey Logic, cut it out," said Thomas trying to diffuse the situation.

"I suppose a larger head would benefit you given the amount of time you waste fawning over yourself in mirrors," continued Logic.

Anxiety hid is smile behind his hands at that remark, Princey scowled at him.

"Well, well yo-you're just jealous th-that you will never be as handsome as me," stammered Princey - cursing himself for stuttering in the retort - he just needs to calm down and get away from here.

"I will gladly take brains over beauty any day, you're nothing but a parading peacock Princey, and you're so stupid that you couldn't make one word for the entire gam-"

It happened so fast that they hardly saw it because of Princey's lighting fast reflexes from years of sword training and fighting villains, but one second Princey was sitting there getting insulted by Logic, the next he had stood up, his chair falling back in a clatter on the floor, grabbed his glass of milk from in front of him and thrown the entire glass full into Logic's face.

Princey stood there face bright red, glaring down at Logic, gripping the empty glass in his hand so hard it might break, as the other spluttered and chocked on the unexpected mouth full of liquid, blinking and trying to clear his glasses, as the white liquid dripped down his hair and cheeks soaking his black shirt and necktie. Logic stood up with his arms spread wide as the milk continued to drip down his face and clothes. The others gaped with open mouths like fish at the scene. Logic tried to wipe the milk from behind his glasses the best he could.

"You- you," he growled angrily at Princey, too outraged to form a coherent insult. Princey banged the empty glass back down on the table and said,"Lost for words Logan? Gosh no wonder you nearly lost to Morality in a word game he has never played before,' knowing that this taunt would rub salt into the wound.

Logic gave a mighty screeched that echoed around the room like Lemongrab from Adventure Time and snatched up his own glass and dowsed Princey with milk. It was much slower than Princey's throw, so Princey was able to shield his eyes with his hands and ensure his mouth was closed but he didn't bother to run from the assault. He simply flicked the excess milk from the back of his hand back towards Logic, and looked down his nose the other side whose cheeks were flushed with anger and embarrassment, while he was trying to act like this was of no concern to him.  Suddenly everyone heard the click of a camera and they turned to see Anxiety snap a picture on his phone. Morality was hiding behind Thomas (he hated fights) and Thomas was staring at them both with disgust.

Okay now you really have to get out of here, thought Princey. At almost the exact same time both sides let out an indignant huff and popped out of the room just as Thomas opened his mouth to say something to them.

~~~~

Back in his room Princey quickly headed into his bathroom to change and shower. Looking in his bathroom mirror he thought he resembled more of a drowned rat than a Prince, but as least he faired better than Logic, he had looked ridiculous the way the white milk clashed with his black shirt and glasses. As he stepped into the shower and let the warm water flow over his head, he calmed down and thought, I have really screwed up.

Everyone is going to be so mad at me for overreacting and attacking Logic with milk like that. But its not fair he started it, he was so mean to me, saying all those rude things, just because I'm not as smart as them, its not my fault. I have feelings too. They-they don't understand how hard it is being as stupid as me, they have never had to struggle to understand anything, he though sadly.

As he stepped back out of the shower, he saw his reflection in the mirror again. Staring at himself, he didn't see the usual handsome façade of a mighty Prince that he was always boasting himself to be. No right at this moment with his hair still wet and slicked down over his face, his fancy clothes off - he looked like a regular person. A regular person who was so stupid that he couldn't even read and was so pathetic he spent most of his time desperately trying to hide the fact behind a fake persona. Who the hell was he kidding - he was no fairytale Prince. A real Prince was brave, compassionate and honest. He wasn't any of these. A real Prince wouldn't act like a coward and hide his faults, they would face them head on and defeat them. A real Prince would care about the feelings of others not just his own, Princey thought about the numerous times he had belittled the others just to try and make himself seem more important. And a real Prince wouldn't keep lying over and over to his friends. If he had just told the truth tonight none of this would have happened.

There was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Not decent, not decent, don't come in,'' he cried quickly wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Hey Princey, its me," called Anxiety through the door, "Thomas wants us all in the common area to discuss what happened, and you aren't getting out of it alright,"

Princey ran his hand over his face and pushed his hair up out of his eyes. Time to face the music.

"Okay Anxiety, tell the others I just need to get dressed and I will be there shortly,"

"Shortly as in you really are just putting some clothes on or shortly as in you still need go through your seven step facial beauty routine, pick out your outfit and then do your hair?"

 ~~~~

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife, but it would probably get stuck so using a chainsaw would be a better option. Everyone was in their respective corners, Anxiety with his hoodie pulled up in expectation of something bad going down, Morality kept nervously chewing his nails and his eyes kept darting back and forth between Logic and Princey. Logic (immaculately clean he obviously had showered as well) stood with his arms folded, frowning. Thomas was frowning too, but there was was something else in his face - disappointment. Princey had his usual façade back in place, look self important, and discontent with the situation, like its not worth your time, he thought unhappily. No one noticed how he kept shifting his weight guiltily from one foot to the other.

Thomas took a deep breath and planted his hands on his hips "Alright everyone that was an absolute disaster ("that's an understatement," muttered Anxiety) of what was supposed to be a fun time for all of us ("It still was kinda fun when the milk was thrown," said Anxiety), where we could kick back and relax as well as spend some quality time together. And I am not just going to walk away and pretend that didn't happen, I know things spiraled rapidly out of control, but it's important we fix this so we can get along in the future, whether you want to admit it or not you both acted appallingly, so to start off with I want both of you to apologize" 

At this point Thomas gave Logic a very pointed glare, after Logic had cleaned himself up both Thomas and Morality had informed him he would not have been covered in milk in the first place if he hadn't spoken to Princey like such a jerk, and if he wanted an apology out of the royal he had better face the fact that he needed to spit one out first. Logic knew all this of course but was being stubborn and didn't want to admit out loud to them that he had been in the wrong. He stared back at Thomas coolly, deliberately avoiding eye contact with the Prince, chewing his lips.

A faint voice in Princey's head whispered - A real Prince would be compassionate.

Morality mimicked Thomas and put his hands on his hips, gritted his teeth in a phony smile and said, "Logic tell Princey that your sorry now," in his best Dad mode.

Logic let out an angry breath through his nose "Fine I-"

"I'm sorry Logan," said Princey

Everyone blinked, they hadn't expected Princey to apologize first, they thought after they forced an apology out of Logic it would be just as difficult to get one out of him.

"I'm really sorry that I threw milk at you, as well as saying mean things like your game was pointless and didn't partake in the activity as seriously as the others," Princey said quietly looking the other straight in the eye.

Logic felt unbalanced, it was unheard of for Princey to apologize first (especially since it was clear that in this scenario Logic was at fault and the cause of the altercation) and it sounded so genuine. Logic uncrossed his arms and fidgeted with his glasses, "I must apologize as well I attacked you maliciously verbally without provocation and I should not have retaliated in such a manner with the milk throwing," Logic gave Princey as small smile which he was relived to see was returned.

"NOW HUG!" shouted Morality, clapping his hands together excitedly as the tension left the room.

"Oh, that's-that's not really necessary," stammered Logic awkwardly, he wasn't one for physical contact.

"Come on you guys, I'm with Patton on this one, hug it out," smiled Thomas

Both Logic and Princey moved into the center of the room and embraced, it was nice although Logic was very stiff as he was inexperienced with this. Everyone pretended not to hear the click of Anxiety's camera phone going again.

"Okay lets head back to the lounge," said Thomas "I think a few episodes of Parks and Rec are in order,"

As everyone started to walk out the door, the faint voice inside Princey's head whispered to him - A real Prince would be brave and honest.

"Everyone please wait, I have to tell you something," Princey gasped as these words left his mouth without his permission.

The others stopped and turned to look at him.

Could he actually do this - he's been hiding it for so long - he could just say never mind its nothing or;

"I-I um, the thing is," Princey stammered nervously.

"What is it champ?" asked Morality.

The others were confused at how nervous the Prince had suddenly become, he face had become flushed, he had started wringing his hands and his eyes would not leave the floor.

"I got so mad and threw the milk at Logic because he spoke the truth,"

"Princey, yes you can go on about your looks but you're not just a parading peacock," said Thomas.

"That -that's not the part I meant, I-I'm actually much more stupid than you know, if you can believe it,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Anxiety

Princey took a deep breath - it was now or never.

"I cannot read," he said as his eyes welled with shame.

The room fell completely silent as that bone crushing tension came rushing back in.  There I said it -its out there- forever, thought Princey as he continued to look at the floor. The others didn't know what to say, Logic quickly pulled out his phone and typed something on the screen and he walked up to Princey. He lifted the others chin up so he had to look at him, "Roman is that really true?" he asked in disbelief as he held up his phone to the others face. Princey's eyes looked over the words on the phone but there was no recognition on his face - if the situation hadn't been so serious Anxiety and Morality would have laughed because Logic had written on his phone - I am wearing ladies underwear right now and loving it.   

Princey's eyes dropped back to the floor as he face flushed darker with humiliation. At least they are kind enough not to start laughing at me, he thought as his shoulders started to shake, he was fighting an epic battle to stop himself from sobbing uncontrollably but couldn't stop the few hot tears that had spilled from his eyes and slid down his face. Suddenly he was surrounded bodies pressed against his, hands seemed to be everywhere, rubbing his back, squeezing his arms, stroking his hair gently, voices mashed together it was difficult to make things out - "shh shh, it's okay," "your not stupid" "you have nothing to be ashamed of". Roman couldn't hold back the sobs anymore his walls were crumbling down.   

''I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry, I-I'm always b-boasting about h-how great I am b-b-but its just a d-distraction so you d-don't see how stupid I-I really am. I-I c-can't even do something th-that kids can. And I-I-I'm always ly-lying to you a-about it. A-All those times I ate your food l-left in the fr-fridge and acted l-like I j-just ignored the notes on the d-d-door or like t-tonight I'll a-act like something isn't worth m-my time be-because I'm too st-stupid to play," cried Roman. The others hugged him tightly and waited patiently for his distressed sobs to lessen before speaking again.

"You know I do think you are stupider than I previously thought because how stupid can you be to think we would think you're stupid for not being able to read," mutter Anxiety into his ear.

"'A very round about way of putting it but yes Princey we don't think any less of you because of this," said Logic kindly.

Morality just hugged him even harder.

"Roman you never had to hide this, you are my hero, you have always been there for me - for us, and we are here for you. You have never ever been stupid, in fact to be able to do what you have done without being able to read is simply amazing. Now let us be there to help you," said Thomas.

Princey drew in a few shaky breaths.

"I can easily locate on the internet the appropriate learning guides and materials for beginner readers, and remember I am Thomas's Logical side first but a teacher second," said Logic

"We can read picture books together, I know so many good ones," grinned Morality.

"I-I might be able to help if I can find the time," said Anxiety.

 "And I will always have the time," finished Thomas.

"Thanks everybody," sighed Roman with relief, wiping away the last of his tears, "Well there is no time like the present, please someone inform me what exactly all those notes on the fridge actually say and Thomas I have always been curious as to what that small canvas hanging up on the wall says,"

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Does Father's Day Smell Like?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249440) by [Kumarie5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumarie5/pseuds/Kumarie5)




End file.
